Never Ending Story
by dirtdevil76
Summary: Sequel to Hungry Eyes; Katherine's back but, how? Damon had killed her! Well, it seems he didn't and now she has plans for Chloe and Damon, especially Chloe but, what are these plans? You'll have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Never-Ending Story**

_**Author Notes: So, I promised you guys a sequel to Hungry Eyes and here is the sequel! I really hope you guys like this. For others who didn't read Hungry Eyes you have to read it in order to get what's going on. This is set two years after Damon and Chloe had met, they have been together through all the years. I really hope you guys like this sequel, there are gonna be so many twist and turns and tragedies in this more than the first one. I believe this will be better then the first. The story was named after the song 'Never-Ending Story' by Within Temptation which is an amazing song and you should check it out if you haven't. Anyways I should stop talking here and let you guys get on with the sequel! Haha (:**_

_**Oh and there is a lemon in this chapter but, it isn't till the end so yeah, thought I would warn you lol**_

* * *

Black hats flew in the air, I was surrounded by people screaming but, in joy not terror. I had finally graduated, I turned to see my parents in the bleachers cheering me on that I've graduated. Damon was there too, he sat next to Joey who was now three and a half, he waved at me when I looked up at them. I watched him get up and walked down, my parents followed in salute with Joey. I couldn't believe school was now all over for me but, I was glad about it only because me and Damon planned on moving in with each other. He even got us are own apartment so Stefan now had the boarding house all to himself, much to Damon's dismay who wanted to stay there instead of in an apartment. Not like it mattered because the apartment was nice, it had two rooms but, me and Damon were going to sleep in the one room together, he said the other room would be for a guest.

I soon felt arms around me and lifted me from the ground spinning me around, "Ah!" I yelled while I laughed at the same time, whoever had a hold of me put me down and I turned around to see it was Matt, Caroline behind him smiling at me.

"Can you believe it we're graduated!" Matt said, throwing his arm up in the air excited, I smiled with a laugh at how he was.

"Yeah you didn't have to scare me to death though!" He just laughed at me and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Sorry. Hey you going to the party tonight at the falls?" I really wanted to go, everyone has been talking about it but, Damon had something for me tonight at the apartment, what I had no clue but, I wouldn't be able to go to the falls.

"No, Damon has some little thing for me. I also have to move into the new apartment."

"You and Damon got an apartment? Where?" Caroline asked, excitedly.

"It's near the Grill. Rydell apartments I think that's it." I answered with a shrug, "Damon only showed me the apartment yesterday after he bought it for us."

"And I cannot wait till you move in tonight." I heard Damon's voice and then his arms wrapped around me and turned me around, "Now we won't be far apart from each other anymore." We went in for a kiss and he tried going in for a little bit of tonsil hockey but, Matt cleared his throat behind us and I pulled apart. Then before I knew it Joey came running up to me and wrapped his arms around my leg, I smiled and picked him up.

"I don't wan you to leave sis." He said to me, almost crying.

"Don't worry Joey, I'll come visit when I want to. I'm not that far away from home." I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have to move tonight?" He asked me, whining, I nodded, "Why?"

"Because I have something to give to her, which I know she'll absolutely love." Damon answered Joey, he turned to Damon, those two have become close, Damon treated Joey like his own kid, even buying him stuff just for the hell of it.

"What are you gonna give her?" Joey said perking up.

"Can you keep secrets?" Joey nodded, he was so good at keeping secrets much better then I ever had. I handed Joey to Damon and Damon whispered something in Joey ear, who got a huge smile on his face.

"Na uh!" Joey said turning to Damon who smiled, which only made me cross my arms because I wanted to know what I was going to get.

"Don't tell your sister." Damon warned Joey.

"I won't!" Damon laughed and then put Joey down. My mom then gave me a hug, she was crying so much during the graduation that her eyes were red now.

"My baby is growing up. I remember like it was yesterday we were bringing you home from the hospital and now your graduating." My mom bawled into my shoulder, I patted her head as she cried. She was too over dramatic with stuff.

"Mom please don't cry. I'm gonna be just fine, Damon will take care of me." I assured her but, she still cried into my shoulder, even more when I talked about Damon. She didn't mind Damon, she actually liked him but, she just didn't want to see me leave.

"Scarlet honey she's going to be fine, you can let her go." My dad seemed to be the only one who had things under control, he put his hands on my moms shoulder and tried to pull her off of me, "Come on you making a scene in front of her friends." My mom sniffled and pulled apart from me, whipping her eyes with a tissue.

"Our door is always open, you can come home whenever you want to." My mom told me, I tried not to cry but, she was making it hard to not.

"I know mom." My mom then turned to Damon as he put his hand on my shoulder, I smiled at him and then he smiled back then looked at my mom.

"I'll take care of her, I promise. No one is gonna hurt her." He told her, it wasn't easy to even know what my mom was going to say to him. We watched my parents and little brother leave and then I turned back to Matt and Caroline behind us.

"Sorry about my mom there." I apologized, "Didn't know she would act like that." OK maybe I did know, since she did the same thing to my older brother when he graduated.

"No harm done." Caroline said and then she came up and hugged me, "I'll see you around sometime."

"I'll miss you." Caroline pulled apart and then I looked to Matt, "Have fun at the falls."

"You have fun to." Damon smirked at Matt's words.

"Oh we will." Damon said, I rolled my eyes, hitting Damon in the shoulder.

Caroline let out a laugh, "We are sooooo gonna have to keep in touch!"

I nodded in agreement, "Def."

We said our goodbyes to Matt and Caroline then they walked away, I turned to look at Damon, "Can you please tell me what your gonna give me?" I asked, doing the puppy dog pout but, he shook his head, I took the puppy dog face away and glared at him making him chuckle.

"Come on let's go get your stuff and move it to the apartment." I nodded and then followed him to the car. The top was down so I could feel the breeze of the wind when we drove. We got in the car and then I waved to everyone who noticed me and then we left for my house, "I cannot wait to rip that gown off you." Damon said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes.

"Is that the only reason why you bought the apartment? So we could have sex whenever we wanted to?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Not telling you. It'll ruin the surprise I have in store for you." I glared and crossed my arms, I just had to know what he was gonna give me, it was killing me not to know. If Joey didn't keep secrets in well I would have asked him before he left with our parents but, no he was good with secrets. I could go to the boarding house and ask Stefan because I know he knew for a week already what Damon had in store but, he wouldn't tell me either.

What did Damon have for me? I would have to call Elena, maybe Stefan told her what Damon's keeping from me. We got to my house and Damon waited in the living room with my parents, he was probably telling them what he was gonna give me which was torturing me more. I grabbed a few of my bags that were left and I looked around the room knowing it would be a long time until I slept in it again. I then made sure Damon was still downstairs and I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Elena's number.

"Hey Chloe what's up?" She asked once she answered.

"Elena did Stefan tell you what Damon has in store for me?" I asked her, she probably knew how much it was torturing me with not knowing what he was going to give me.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Well..." Before I knew it, Damon took the phone out of my hand and closed it, I glared at him.

"Trying to find out what your present huh?"

"Maybe..." I moved my eyes back and forth, which didn't really help because it didn't make me look innocent at all.

"I told you it's a surprise." He said with a smirk and then kissed me, "And I know your gonna love it."

"Why not you just give it to me now?"

"Because it's at the apartment."I sighed, I was gonna have to deal with it, I'll just snoop around the apartment until he finally gives it to me, "Come on let's go if you want it now." I perked up and smiled in delight and then headed out of the room closing the door behind me and made my way downstairs.

"Bye guys!" I said as I walked out the door and ran to the car, excited to see what Damon had in store.

A woman stood behind a tree watching as Damon and Chloe exited the house, she glared at the couple as they got into Damon's car, she could hear every word they were saying, she smirked, "Oh Damon I'll wait a while, I'm sure you and Chloe are gonna get a hell of surprise in a little while and I'm gonna be there to take that surprise from you guys. You thought you killed me but, I'm back and regained my strength. You can't get rid of me."

"Katherine are these the couple you want to kill?" Katherine turned around to see Lucy, a witch she had saved a while back. Lucy had put a spell on Katherine to make it look like Katherine was dead after Damon had stabbed her and thrown her into the lake. Lucy had helped Katherine regain her strength after the whole thing because Damon had weakened Katherine.

"Yes Lucy. Now, do you know the spell to have a woman bear a half vampire child?" Katherine asked, Lucy nodded. She'd known the spell from one of her ancestors. She never used the spell but, she knew a good bit on how to do it, "Good, I want you to do the spell that will get Chloe pregnant with Damon's child."

"Anything for you Katherine but, what do you plan to do with the child?"

"I'm gonna take the baby. It'll be a half breed, I could take it from them and you never know what strength it could have. Now stop asking questions and follow them to the apartment, don't let Damon know your close."

"Alright, I'll be in the shadows."Lucy soon left, following Damon and Chloe. Katherine laughed, she couldn't wait to have that baby. It would be perfect to train and use as a servant for her. She picked up speed and then made her way back to her abanded house in the woods.

Damon parked in front of the apartment by the sidewalk and then grabbed me and carried me out of the car and up the apartment steps. It was one of those apartments that looked like a house but, there were two apartments attached. Damon kicked the door open once he got up to it and then kicked it shut after walking in. The place was really nice, there was a small living room and then there was a kitchen and it had an upstairs which consisted of two bedrooms and a bathroom. "Here we are." Damon said and then I leaned up and kissed him, he kissed back and his tongue moved around my lips begging for entrance and I gave in letting it move around and fight with mine but, his won over mine.

He rammed me up against the wall letting me sit up and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His arms rested under my butt and he turned and walked me up the steps to our bedroom. Once there we pulled from the kiss and he let me fall onto the bed, he then got on top of me and we kissed some more. I pulled off his shirt and then he took my black gown off but, was mad to see another dress under it.

"Hey I couldn't just go with a bra and panties under that." I told him, he sighed and then unbuttoned the dress and pulled it off of me and then unhooked the bra and threw it to the side, his hand cupped my one breast as he leaned down and kissed me some more. This time with passion, more passion then what I've felt from him before. I pulled his pants off as we kissed, leaving his boxers on but, then I took those off revealing his hard member. I slide my panties off of me and threw them to the side and then he entered me, even though I was no longer a virgin and I was use to it, well it hurt still, I guess because of his vampire self being so strong.

I moaned as he moved in me, he kissed my neck and then down to my stomach at the same time and then moved back up to my lips kissing them, I moaned as he started to go a bit faster hitting the g-spot, "Damon!" I yelled as he started to move even faster, it felt so amazing. I then felt myself about to orgasm, he could tell I guess and he went even faster, letting me orgasm and then a little after I did he cummed into me, mixing in with what I had orgasmed. He slowed down his paste and then let himself out of me, kissing me on the lips.

He pulled the blanket over us and I curled up to him being in his strong arms, "Is that what you had for me? If you had told Joey that I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled at him, he just laughed, I glared at him.

"Nope, I still have it a surprise." I still glared at him, "You wanna have it now?" I nodded, "Well I was gonna give it to you tonight over dinner but, I guess this is better."

"It's definitely better." He quickly moved out of the bed and then was back in the bed next to me before I could even count to a second. He had whatever he was going to give me behind his back.

"Close your eyes." He told me, I sighed and did what I was told, "OK open them." I peeked a little bit and then opened my eyes more to find in his hand a little black box with the word Tiffany & Co engraved on it, my mouth fell open at what he had for me, he handed me the box and I opened it to find a Tiffany Metro ring with amethysts in what looked like 18k white gold. I didn't want to ask how much it cost because it was probably a fortune. He took the ring out and then looked at me, "Chloe Janette Jones, will you take the honor and be my wife?" I was glad I waited until now for this, I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes." Tears formed in my eyes and I held out my hand and he then put the ring on my ring finger, if this was an engagement ring, I couldn't wait to see what he had in store for me for the real ring. I hugged him, crying in for joy. He chuckled and hugged me back, this was the best graduation present ever. I was now going to be Chloe Janette Salvatore, it felt amazing.

* * *

_****__So did you guys like this? You think it's a good start for the sequel? I hope so (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thought I would update for you all! UGH I can't believe VD is on ANOTHER hellatus, it's soooooo much torture we have to wait till April and of course when Isobel shows up they go straight to the hellatus. I can't wait till it comes back though! I really hope Matt doesn't hurt Caroline after finding out of her being a vampire. Ah, this new season has been awesome, don't ya'll agree with me? I think so (:  
****ANYWAYS, let's get on with the fic! I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

I sat at the grill with Elena, Bonnie, Rayne, and Caroline a week has now passed since Damon asked me to marry him, the girls and I decided to get together and talk about the wedding. We sat at the table and they were just checking out the engagement ring, Caroline held my hand moving it from side to side checking out the ring, examining every bit of it, "Damn who knows what the wedding ring is going to look like!" She said in shock over the ring, it was the first time she got to see it, I haven't really seen everyone in a while, since I've been hanging out with Damon, planning on the wedding.

"So, when are you guys getting married?" Bonnie asked me in interest, watching though from the corner of her eye, Caroline who still had my hand and looking at the ring in awe.

"Three months, we don't want to wait long" I answered, also because of my age I had to wait till I was legal of age, "I want Elena to be the maid of honor but, you, Rayne, and Caroline are my brides maids." Elena sat straight up with a grin knowing she was the maid of honor. Of course, she was going to be my maid of honor, she was my cousin and my best friend. I loved the others to but, it mostly came down to family for me.

"Where's the wedding gonna be at?" Caroline asked as she finally got done looking at the ring, maybe if she took a picture of it, she could stare at it in awe after this.

"I was wanting it to be at the Salvatore Boarding House, in the backyard." I answered, thinking of how nice all that would be. Damon was the one to think of the idea, I agreed with him in an instant. I didn't want to spend a lot of money on reserving at a church so, I thought that would be nice. I've always wanted a backyard wedding anyways, I think they would be so lovely.

"That sounds pretty." Bonnie cooed as the thought went through her head, she was probably having thoughts of when she got married to have a backyard wedding aswell.

"I'm taking Chloe dress shopping next week, you guys have to wear lilac colored dresses." Elena explained, I had already talked to her about the dresses, "The wedding will be on Chloe's 18th birthday, which you guys know right?"

"September 29th, we know." Rayne replied with a smile, "What about the honeymoon?"

"We're still debating on that one, I wanna go to Florida but, he wants to go to Vegas." Vegas was definitely out of the question for me, I was not wanting to go get broke from doing poker, the slot machines, all those things. Though, Damon said he's been to Vegas and he could win us lots of stuff, I still was hesitate about the whole thing either way still.

"I know this amazing place in Canada where my cousin went to when she got married, it was a ski resort and very romantic when she told me after they came back." Caroline suggested, "I could call her up and ask her what the place was."

"Nooo I'm not gonna go to a ski resort, I want something like a beach...yet Damon wants somewhere where he can gamble and make us rich." I replied rolling my eyes.

"I think Florida would be better to go to then." Elena said as the others nodded there head in agreement.

"Miami, Florida." Rayne added with a grin, I would agree with her on that. I would love to go to Miami. Everything was brought to a end as Matt came over, tray of food in his hand but, not ours.

He tapped me on the shoulder, "I think someone is here for you." He said to me, I looked to the entrance of the grill to see Damon. A smile swept across my face, the girls behind me giggled.

I turned around to reface them, "I guess I'll be going. See you guys later!" I got up, grabbed my jacket that hanged on the chair and then ran over to Damon who took me in his arms, leaned down and kissed my lips, he pulled apart and I looked up at him smiling, "What's up?" I asked him curious as to why he came to get me.

"Nothing much, thought I would come a little early to walk you back to the apartment."

I smiled, "You didn't have to."

"But, I had to," He said with a smirk before landing another soft peck on my lips. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed out.

Since the grill wasn't far from the apartment we walked to it, it was getting late so the street lamps were on for light, I stayed close to Damon, just encase something came out, he could protect me, "Why are you so scared?" He chuckled, noticing my precaution, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey it's not any day a girl finds out vampires and werewolfs are real and gets a vampire boyfriend. Ever since that I've been slightly afraid of being alone at night." Damon laughed and I sighed, looking around, "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you wanna get married?" It had been bugging me, I mean, it bugged me knowing me and him were still so close through these two years he's stayed. I was a human, he was a vampire, our lives were different...yet, he still stayed by my side.

"Because you're amazing and I want you all to myself for the rest of my vampire life."

"But, we can never have a family...it'll just be us." That's another thing that bothered me, I really wanted a family, especially with Damon but, I knew there was no chance. Vampires couldn't produce a spawn.

"I guess we could adopt." Damon shrugged, I guess he was a little confused at me asking this but, still at the same time knew the question would come.

"But, it won't be the same."

"You want our own don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Oh, how I wish I could have a child with Damon. I could picture a beautiful baby boy or girl but, it hurt knowing I would never see that come to life, it was all only a wish.

"We could still call him or her our own."

"But, then they'll find out they were adopted and want to go find there birth parents...I don't want that to happen." I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering from the cold breeze. We got to the apartment and I walked inside, I smiled in relief once the warmness of the house washed over my cold body. Then something came over me, I didn't know what it was, I got this sick feeling and then I my knees got week and I fell, everything suddenly went black.

"Chloe!" I heard Damon yell as I hit the floor before I passed out..

xxxxx

"Chloe!" I watched as she fell to the ground and hit the floor, I turned around and picked her up into my arms, I moved her bangs out of her face, "Chloe, Chloe!" I got no response from her, "Oh god, please no." I could hear her heartbeat so I knew she was fine, or at least I hoped she was. I picked her up and walked her over to the couch and laid her down, watching and waiting for her to wake back up. What could have made her faint? She seemed just perfectly fine and then all of a sudden she was passed out on the floor.

I wasn't going to take her to the hospital because I'm sure she was going to be fine...hopefully. I watched Chloe move around but, she didn't say anything nor did she open her eyes. It was good to see movement from her so I knew she was fine with bone wise and she didn't brake anything. I picked her up and moved her up to the bedroom and laid her on the bed something caught my attention, her heartbeat, it sounded like it was echoing but, it never did that before.

I decided to ignore it and I got the blankets and put it over her. I looked at her face, it looked so pale, why it went from her nice tan skin tone to looking like she was as pale as a ghost. I put my hand on her cheek, I watched a smile form on her face knowing it was my touch she felt. I decided to sit down and I put the blanket over myself and took Chloe into my arms and just watched her beautiful face, praying she would wake up and be alright.

xxxxx_  
__I looked around, noticing I was in a forest, "Where am I?"_

_"You're dreaming." I heard my aunts voice, I looked to where it was coming from and she walked out of a thing of fog, "Hey Chloe." She said to me in a smile._

_"Aunt Janet why are you in my dream?"_

_"Katherine isn't dead."_

_I looked at her wide eyed, "But, Damon said he killed her!"_

_"Not fully...she survived, somehow. But, I have to let you know something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I want you to go to the hospital in the morning. Katherine told me that I'm gonna have a dead niece in the next 5 months."_

_"5 months? What did she do?"_

_"That's what I'm telling you. I don't know; that's all she told me."_

_"Chloe." I heard Damon's voice, I started looking around, "Chloe, please wake up."_

_"Damon?" Suddenly everything started to go away...I looked to find my aunt disappearing into the fog, "Aunt Janet!" I yelled, before being brought back into reality._

"Damon..." I mumbled, I felt fabric around me, I realized I was covered in blankets, I slowly opened my eyes to see Damon looking at me, his face had fear written all over it.

"Oh thank god your awake." He gave me a hug, I realized I was on the bed in the bedroom, Damon pulled apart, "Are you ok?"

"I...I don't know. I feel sick." I told him as I put my hand on my stomach, "Something feels...different."

"How different?"

"I don't know." I looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled, "But, don't worry I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

I nodded, "I'm sure."

"If your so fine then why did you pass out? You know I'm gonna worry about that."

"Damon, I'll be fine."

"I can't believe that and you know it." I sighed, he was right, he wouldn't let that go. I mean it wasn't just a coincidence that I just fell and passed out with no explanation. If it happened again I would go to the hospital but, as of right now I should be fine; hopefully.

I curled up closer to Damon, my hand still rested on my stomach, something just felt different but, I just couldn't put my tongue on it. I was gonna try and let it go but, I knew that it would come back soon enough. That dream stayed in my thoughts though, was Aunt Janet telling me that Katherine said I was pregnant? But, how? Maybe she was talking about my older brother and his girlfriend but, why would Katherine be after their baby? I couldn't seem to get a exact answer of what was going on, it all was just so confusing.

* * *

**So, did you guys like? Let me know in the review what you thought of this chappie (:**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my bed and looked at the ring on my finger, I moved my hand from side to side in awe. I turned my head hearing Damon walk in. He had a tray in his hands and he walked over and laid the tray over top my stomach and then he got on the bed and laid next to me. I looked to see on the plate two eggs, 4 slices of bacon, toast, and a cup of orange juice. It'd now been a week since graduation and Damon asking me to marry him now. I wasn't feeling so good so Damon decided to make me breakfast in bed.

He kissed me on the cheek, "I hope you feel better." I nodded in agreement and then took the fork that laid next to the plate and started slicing the white part of the eggs off.

"I probably just got the flu." I said to him as I went and took a bite from the egg. The past three nights I haven't been able to sleep. They were all just nightmares, mostly of Katherine but, I didn't know why. It'd been so long since we'd taken care of her or even talked about her and then all of a sudden I started having dreams about her.

Damon put his hand on my hair and moved some of it behind my ear, "I hate to see you sick. It hurts me knowing I can't do anything about it." I swallowed the piece of bacon I bit and then turned to Damon.

"It's really just the flu, it can't kill me." I assured him but, it didn't work though. He still worried about me.

"As much reassuring you'll tell me. I will never stop worrying about you. Everyday I worry about you, not knowing if either someone from my past will come back to torture you and get to me or if I'll one day not be able to take it anymore and decide to feed on you."

"It'd be so much easier if you turn me."

"But, you want to have a family don't you?"

"We already went over the fact that you can't produce. I want to have YOUR kids not anyone else's." It was true, I only wanted to have Damon's children and no one else's. I wanted it to be me and his children.

"Yeah, and when I do turn you then you'll complain about not being able to have a family and everything."

I took a sip of the orange juice and then put it back on the tray, "I can't help it though. I would really want to give you something."

"You've already given me your love. What more could I ask for? And you've always wanted to be a mother." He was right about that. But, life was all about making sacrifices for the ones you loved; and I really loved Damon so I'd have to sacrifice with being a mother.

"I know but, people always have to make sacrifices and I guess I have to sacrifice ever becoming a mother." I could tell from Damon's face that he was saddened and wished that he could do something so I wouldn't have to make that sacrifice but, he knew that he couldn't give me a child. Vampires just weren't meant to have children, "I'm fine Damon, really. Let's just get off the subject, OK?"

Damon sighed, "If only I were human. I'd be able to give you your wish of becoming a mother."

"It's okay, I'm fine." I reassured him, looking into them blue eyes of his that I loved so much.

"I bet you would have been a great mother though." Damon kissed my cheek again and I smiled. At least I wasn't going through this alone about the whole mother thing. Elena and I had been talking about it before and she loves Stefan just as much as I love Damon and she wouldn't want to have someone else's kids, it just wouldn't be the same.

If something were to happen to Damon and I had went and got an artificial insemination, I wouldn't have something to remember Damon's facial expressions and acts. All I'd see is me and some other guy, which I really didn't want. Damon took the tray, with the now finished food, off of me and laid it down next to the bed on the floor then I moved over and laid on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around me.

"You know I'd do anything to make it that you could be the mother of my children but, as much as we could try we would never succeed. Vampires just aren't meant to produce. I would kill to be human and give you your wish." I was a bit shocked to hear Damon say that. I knew he loved being a vampire or at least I thought he did. Then again, he was probably feeling guilty because I had to make the sacrifice of being a mother just to be with him, "Here come on let's just get off this subject. You should rest, don't worry though I'll be here and I won't leave you."

I smiled and closed my eyes but, it was hard to sleep. My stomach growled, I felt like throwing up but, I held it back. I didn't want to move since I was too tired to and if I did move I probably would throw up. But, I was able to fall asleep all thanks to Damon's soft humming. I couldn't tell what he was humming to but, it helped me fall asleep and my stomach seemed to feel a bit better to the sound of his singing as well but, I didn't know why it helped. I decided to shrug it off though and just go off into sleep.

xxxxxx

_"Damon!" I screamed in pain but, why was I in so much pain? Then I realized I was giving birth. But, wait, this couldn't be right. I know that Damon couldn't produce and I wasn't going to go to the sperm bank._

_"Great, you're almost done." I heard a voice, it sounded like Elena's. I looked in front of me to see it was her...wait no, that wasn't Elena. I could tell by the expressions in her face, the smirk...it was Katherine._

_"Ahh!" I screamed some more, finally I felt like the pain had been taken away and suddenly there was a cry._

_"Oh, what a dashing baby. If only Damon could see his son."_

_"Give me back my baby!" I yelled with a growl, Katherine only looked at me and laughed evilly._

_"I don't think so..actually, I'm gonna keep him as my own and raise him." Katherine's smirk grew more into a evil smile, "Now, that both of his parents are dead, he should at least have someone from his vampire part of him to take care of him."_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"Goodbye Chloe." Katherine charged at me as her face changed and she launched for my ne-_

"Damon!" I yelled, shooting up from my bed. Sweat started to build up on my forehead as I breathed heavily. Before I knew it Damon was at my side, his eyes seemed like he had been scared to death.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, fast. I just put my head up to his chest and wrapped my arms around him and began crying.

"Katherine...I dreamed of her." I said as I sobbed, I felt Damon's arms wrap around me and then he rubbed my back.

"Shhh...it's okay, she's dead. She can't harm you ever again." He cooed, trying to get me to calm down. He though didn't know about the dream I had the night before when Janet told me Katherine was back. I've been having nightmares the past few nights, Katherine in all of them.

I looked up at Damon, "It was so weird though. So...vivid."

"What happened?"

I lowered my head, "I was pregnant and was giving birth...she was there, I couldn't tell where we were though but, it seemed like a very old room. I had the baby and..." I looked back up at Damon, "I only wish the child was real, he was so beautiful from what I saw."

"Where was I?"

I lowered my head again, hesitating to tell him that he was gone in my dream, "You were...dead...she killed you. She had said she was going to raise the boy herself because both of his parents were dead. She then launched at me to kill me but, that's when I woke up." I turned my head to the side, "I couldn't believe I dreamed that though. It felt so real and I hated it." I hated it for being so real, only because in reality I could never have a beautiful baby boy like in my dream.

Damon sighed and I felt his hand under my chin and he lifted my head up, "Don't worry, it was only a dream. That won't ever happen because she's dead and you know I can't get you pregnant."

"But, that baby...he was just so beautiful. Even in Katherine's arms and he was all bloody, he was still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Damon gave me a look of sympathy and then kissed me on the lips. Once we parted and he took his hand away from my chin, I rested my head on his chest and just starred at the wall. The dream still going on in my head. I dug my face into Damon's shoulder to let my tears soak into his shirt as Damon rubbed my back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thought I would update for you guys. This week has been so busy for me. My Graduation is coming up this week, actually it's Thursday and I've been trying to hang out with my friends as much as possible. Friday was actually my last day of high school, very sad! Anyways here's a new chappie for you guys and I really hope you like it. Reviews are very apprieciated :)**

* * *

I still stayed in bed, still too sick to get out. Damon laid beside me, his arm wrapped around me. I hadn't gone back to sleep since that dream because I did not want to have it again. Suddenly I heard the phone ring downstairs, "I'll get it, you stay here." I nodded and Damon moved away and I laid my head on the pillow. He came back after a two minutes, "Your mom asked if we could watch Joey."

I sat up, leaning back, "Alright, we can go."

"No, we are not. I'm going to take you to Elena's and then I'll watch Joey. You don't want him to get sick."

I glared at him, "He's my little brother!"

"So? Anyways he should get use to me more since we'll be getting married."

"You and him hang out enough."

"Still, I'm taking you to Elena's." I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe him. He held the phone back to his ear to tell my mom that he'd be there.

After he hung up the phone he walked over to me and picked me up, "Shouldn't you call Elena?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you just decided to show up."

"Really, Damon?"

"What? You are her favorite cousin anyways so I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I just shook my head and laid my head against his chest as he took me to the car.

Once we got to Elena's, I sorta felt better to see her once she opened the door, "Chloe, Damon?" She seemed a little shocked at the drop by, I knew I should have had Damon let me call her.

I shrugged, "Hey Elena." Stefan showed up behind Elena, "Hey Stef."

"Is something wrong?"

"Chloe is sick but, her mom needs a babysitter for Joey so I thought I'd bring her over here."

"Sorry for the drop in, Damon thought that we didn't need to call."

Elena just laughed and gave me a hug, "You are invited to come here unexpectedly whenever you want to."

"Thanks Elena." We parted from our hug and I turned to Damon, "Take good care of Joey and tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't come."

"I will." Damon kissed my forehead and then I turned and watched him walk to his car and then drive off.

"Well, come in. If your sick, go straight to the living room and lay down on the couch right now." Elena ordered me, I smiled and walked in and we walked to the living room.

"So, what were you guys doing?"

"About to watch a movie. It's only us right now."

"Ah, what movie?"

"Remember Me."

"She's forcing me to watch it." I laughed at Stefan as Elena hit him in the shoulder.

Once in the living room I laid down on the couch, "I think I'll watch it. I'm trying not to fall back asleep."

Elena gave me a weird look, "Why?"

"Nothing..."

"Chloe, tell me."

I didn't want to keep anything from Elena but, because Stefan was here it was kinda hard to talk. Though, I couldn't help but, tell, I tried to keep the tears back as I started and remembered, "I had a dream earlier that...I gave birth to a son and it was Damon's," I paused again, I could feel the tears begging to be let out, "but, Katherine was only there since she killed Damon and she went to kill me but, then I woke up."

"Oh, Chloe" Elena took me into a hug, I don't know why the dream was getting to me so much. I guess it was the fact that I wanted children with Damon and the fact that it was so vivid and that baby...that beautiful baby boy; it was just too much for me to cope, dreams normally didn't bother me but, this one did. Elena parted and she ran her hand through my bangs pushing them back behind my ear, "I know what your going through...I wish Stefan and I could have children of our own but, it's just not meant to be and I hate it just as much as you do."

I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked over at Stefan, "We're all here for each other through this." Stefan gave me a assuring smile and I smiled back.

**xxxxxx**

"Uncle Damon!" I smiled seeing Joey, my soon to be nephew, run up to me, he had the biggest smile on his face. I knelled down to be face to face with him as he went into my arms. I picked him up to face my soon to be father in law and mother in law who both had smiles on their face.

"Thanks Damon for watching Joey for us." Scarlet thanked me showing her white teeth in her smile as she talked.

"No problem, he's like a son to me."

"We shouldn't be out for long, maybe a few hours."

"Alright, I'll keep a good watch after him." Scarlet kissed Joey's forehead before leaving with her husband, Chloe and Joey's father, Greg.

"Uncle Damon guess what?" Joey asked me in an excited tone, I made a thinking face, I really had no clue what this kid was about to say to me anyways.

"I don't know, what?"

"Me older brother is coming down next week for the wedding!" My eyes widened, Chloe never mentioned much about her older brother, all I knew was that he lived far away, was 23, a cop, and that his name was Eric, I had no clue if he knew about the whole vampire stuff or not, I know Chloe had talked to him the day of her graduation but, I didn't talk to him.

"He is?"

Joey nodded fast, "Yeah! He's comin' all the way from that Cali place!" Great, I couldn't wait to meet Eric; hopefully he wouldn't try and pick a fight with me, "Uncle Damon is somthin' wrong?"

I smiled, "Not at all, what makes you think that?"

Joey shrugged, "Just wonderin'"

"Here let's go play some games on your xbox."

"Black Opps?"

"Why not?" Joey squealed in delight and I put him down and followed him as he ran into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought I would update today before I had to hand the internet to my bro. This chapter Chloe finds out about her being pregnant, woo woo! lol **

* * *

I sat on the couch with Elena and Stefan, Stefan held Elena in his arms, it didn't really bother me with them being affectionate and I wasn't getting anything. I just wished Damon was here to wrap his arms around me. Suddenly, I got that sick feeling, "Oh god." I then darted upstairs to the bathroom. I heard Elena call my name behind me but, that didn't make me stop. I was sick to my stomach, when I got to the bathroom, I don't know how long I sat there throwing up but, it felt very long.

Elena sat next to me and rubbed my back as tears fell down my face, there was something wrong with me, I looked over to see Stefan worried at the doorway then I looked at Elena who was worried as well, "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Elena, I-I don't know." I sobbed, then I felt it again and I threw up a couple more times.

"I think you should go to the hospital, get you some medicine." Elena was right, I should go and see what's got me so sick. I've never been this sick before, I've been sick but, not this much throwing up, "Stefan go turn off the movie, we're taking Chloe to the hospital."

Stefan nodded, "Alright." Then in a flash he was gone, I tried getting myself up but, I was just too sick to move. Elena had to help me up, I put my arm over her shoulder and she tried helping walk but, I my legs kept giving out. When we got to the steps, I knew I couldn't go, I knew I would fall and I didn't want Elena falling down with me.

"Stefan, we need help!" Elena called and before I knew it, Stefan was behind me and he picked me up.

"Please don't throw up on me." He joked, though I was too sick to even wanna laugh.

"Why didn't Damon take you to the hospital soon enough?" Elena asked, a little annoyed at Damon slacking.

"He didn't think I was this sick and thought it'd be fine."

Elena shook her head, "Well, it's a good thing we're taking you because you probably would have been dead by the time Damon finally noticed how sick you were." Elena got into the backseat of her car and then Stefan laid me down and my head rested on Elena's lap. Elena was lucky that I didn't decide to throw up in her car on the way to the hospital.

We sat in the room, Elena wanted to go with me, Stefan waited outside. We decided not to call Damon for right now, until I found out if I was actually okay. We both turned when we heard the doorknob turn and the door creek open when the doctor walked in, "Well?" I asked, I had to know what was wrong with me, "Am I going to die?"

The doctor laughed, why was he laughing if I was possibly gonna die here?

"No, actually...you're pregnant."

My mouth dropped and so did Elena's, "No way." We said in unison.

"Yes way." The doctor laughed, "You are actually two months right now.."

I felt like the room was spinning, I didn't know what to say or do. I was pregnant? Was this why I had that dream? Before I knew it I blacked out, I heard Elena call my name before it all went completely dark.

xxxxx

I looked around, hoping to find Stefan and Elena. I held Joey in my arms, he wasn't as freaked out as I was. I finally found Stefan and Elena, I ran up to them and gave Joey to Elena, "What's going on?"

"Um Damon...there's something you should know." Stefan started, I kept thinking something was really bad with Chloe, that she was gonna die or something.

"What? Stefan, tell me what's wrong with her!" I got up closer to him, eye to eye now, it almost looked like we were about to fight.

"Chloe is pregnant."

My eyes widened and I stepped back, and laughed, "Your funny, Stef, now what's really wrong with Chlo?" I didn't want to believe that she was pregnant.

"Damon, why would I lie about that?"

"Chloe can't be pregnant, she'd never cheat on me."

"What if it's yours?" Elena asked me though, it couldn't be. Vampires could not produce a offspring. There was no way, so how was this even possible?

"It can't be." I looked down, saddened that Chloe had cheated on me, "Why would she do this to me?"

"Damon, go talk to her, that'd be best."

I looked back at them all, Joey seemed confused about the whole thing, but he still kept quiet, "Where is she?"

Elena turned and looked over at the room across from her, "In there, she had fainted but, they got her to wake up so she's laying down. They are gonna do an ultrasound on her in a few, make sure the baby is alright and see why she's so weak."

I took a deep breath and then walked over to the door, I knocked on it and slowly opened it up, "Chlo, you okay babe?" I looked to see she was laying on the bed, her hand was on her stomach. The ultrasound machine was hooked up next to her, the doctor just wasn't here yet.

She looked over at me, "Hey, Damon."

I slowly walked up to her, "Stefan and Elena told me everything."

Chloe looked deep into my eyes, "Damon, just to let you know this kid is one hundred percent yours. I haven't cheated on you with any other guy in two months or ever in our whole relationship. Your the only guy I've slept with."

"But, how is it even possible?"

"I don't know but, look we got our wish."

"Something has to come out of this that we don't like."

"Let's not think that, let's think of how lucky we are." I smiled and kissed Chloe on her forehead, suddenly the door opened.

"Ok, Miss. Jones-" The doctor came in and jumped when she noticed me, "Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

"No, we're fine."

"I'm guessing you are the father?" I looked to see the doctor's name was Dana.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm the father."

Dana smiled, "Great, well you guys will both love what you see." I took Chloe's hand and sat down in the seat next to the bed. Dana lifted Chloe's shirt up and then applied the wet gel onto Chloe's stomach. I watched as she got everything together and before I knew it, I seen the outline of Chloe and I's babies on the screen...wait babies?

"Well, looks like you two got twins." Dana said with a smile, I looked over at Chloe who was more happier then she had been.

"Twins?" I got out in shock, I can't believe it, I wasn't just gonna be a father of one baby but, two babies.

"Yup, as of right now we can't tell the sex but, in a few more weeks we can. I can't see though what's the problem of why they are making you so sick, Chloe. There doesn't seem to be any problems with either baby."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Maybe because it's your first time and they are twins after all. Though, we can give you some medicine to take that will not make you so sick so you should be fine for the next 7 months."

I stared at the screen, watching as the babies moved about, it wasn't much moving, but it amazed me none less. I noticed the one was sucking it's thumb. I couldn't wait to find out the gender of both, I really hope they'd turn out to be both girl and boy so me and Chloe could get the best of both worlds.

"Damon, go get Elena and Stefan, I want them to see this." Chloe said with a smile, so was so excited and it brought a smile to my face. I nodded and ran out of the room and then found Elena, Stefan, and Joey.

"Something wrong?" Elena asked, "Are they okay?"

"She wants you all to come see." Elena smiled and then she picked up Joey and her and Stefan walked into the room with me. Elena handed me Joey and she walked over to be beside Chloe.

"You're having twins?" Elena was so shocked, I watched as she hugged Chloe and they both started tearing up, "I'm so happy for you."

Stefan crossed his arms, "Well, Damon, looks like you've got a lot on your hands."

"I'll deal with it." Stefan smiled and huffed, I walked over to show Joey, "Joey, look you're gonna be an uncle."

"No way!" Joey squealed in delight, he looked in amazement at the screen, "I'm gonna be a big uncle."

We all laughed, "No, you're just gonna be an uncle Joey, but you can act like a big brother to them." Elena explained to him, either way, Joey was just so excited to see this was happening.

"What's that sound?" Joey asked, he must be talking about the heartbeats.

"Those are the heartbeats of the babies." I answered for him.

"That thing can hear their heartbeats?"

"Yes, that...thing, can listen to their heartbeats."

"That's so cool!" Joey only just made this whole scene the best, he was just so intrigued by all of this going on. Then again, if I was three years old, I'd be very intrigued as well at this.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like? Yes or no? I already got names for the babies and I plan on them being a girl and boy. What do you guys think of for the boy Azariah Cordell Salvatore and for the girl Alethea Requel Salvatore? They are both names from the 18th Century and I do want older names because of when Damon was human and because they are vampires. I think those are pretty cool names for vampires. Though, if you guys got any names for either boy or the girl put them in your review with the meaning to the name. And don't use common names, I want uncommon. Here are the meanings of Azariah and Alethea...**

**Azariah: As a boy's name is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Azariah is "helped by God".**

**Alethea: As a girl's name is pronounced _ah-LEE-thee-ah_. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Alethea is "verity, truth".**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, thought I would update. Who's excited for the season 3 premier tonight? I am rewatching season 2 right now actually =)  
Anyways hope you like this chappie. Chloe's older brother shows up in this.**_

* * *

I rested my hand on my stomach, I watched as the scenery passed by before me as Damon drove us back home. First, we had to take Joey back home. I kept thinking, why were me and Damon so lucky? Why out of all the human and vampire couples out there me and him got this chance of having our own family? I didn't get it, I mean, I was happy, but something was gonna come out of this that we didn't like. I just had that feeling in my guts.

"Alright, Joey, your home." Damon said, he pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Joey who sat in his car seat in the back was fidgeting, trying to get out, he couldn't wait to tell the news to our parents about this. I wanted to tell them another time but, with Joey knowing that wasn't possible. He could keep secrets but, this was something he couldn't keep locked up for very long.

We got out of the car and Damon helped Joey out of the car seat, picked him up and put him down on the ground and then Joey ran up to mom and dad who were now on the porch. I walked around the car and up to Damon, he wrapped his arm around me.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna be an Uncle!" Joey yelled in joy, when our Dad picked him up. He looked at me and Damon in shock.

"Is this true?" He asked when we got up to the porch, I nodded with a smile, "Well, congrats." I guess he just didn't know what else to say. I looked over to mom and she had the tears building up, she quickly hugged me, almost felt like she was choking me instead.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, I'm gonna be a grandmother!" She cried, I think in joy, it was hard to tell, she let go of me, "Oh my god...I'm gonna be a grandmother." This time she said it in shock more than excitment.

I laughed, "Mom, you know what's the best news?"

"What?"

"We're having twins." Damon got it out before I could, my moms mouth dropped, she was just in shock but, happy for us at the same time.

"You're older brother is gonna love to hear this."

"Eric's over in California, I'll call him tonight."

"You're not calling me." I looked past my mom and dad to see my older brother was out of the house, a smile lit up in my face and I ran past my parents and up to him and gave him a big hug, he spun me around.

"Eric, you came!"

He laughed, "I couldn't miss my own sisters wedding, now could I?"

He put me down, "I have to let you meet someone." I grabbed his hand and then walked him over to Damon, "Damon, this is my older brother Eric. Eric, this is my fiancée, Damon."

Eric put out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Damon."

Damon hesitated to shake his hand but, he did it, "Same." I could tell Damon was probably thinking, he was probably wondering how he was gonna win my brothers trust.

"You're early, is Becky back in California?" I asked him, his girlfriend Becky, who was his high school sweetheart and they've been dating for a long time, was one of my best friends.

"No, she has so much work to do, she just couldn't find time off." I sighed, I was really wanting to see Becky, she would just love to know that I was now pregnant. "She promised though to come maybe a week or two before the wedding."

"Well, I think you should go back to Cali then, I'm not having a wedding while pregnant."

"Wait, what?" Damon sounded shocked, "Why not?"

"Not when I'm pregnant, I want the baby...well, babies to be their at the wedding. It will make everything better."

"Do you want me to call Becky and see if she can get off of work so she can help?" My brother offered but, I didn't want Becky calling off work for a long time to help with the pregnancy. I had Elena, Rayne, Bonnie, Caroline, my Mom, and a lot of others to help. Sure, I would love to see Becky but, maybe she could come for the birth.

I shook my head, "No, I got a lot of other people helping. You can though tell her that she can come for the birth."

My brother smiled, "Alright."

Suddenly, I got that sick feeling again, "Out of the way!" I yelled and darted inside the house and up to the bathroom to throw up. This was terrible, I thought the medicine would work? The doctors had said it would. Maybe it just hadn't fully hit me. Damon, who wasn't able to run at his vampire speed because of my brother being here, showed up soon enough and sat down beside me.

"Chloe, are you okay?" My brother suddenly walked in, he knelled down on my other side.

I nodded, "Eric, I'm fine, this is what pregnant women do."

"Can, me and Chloe talk privately?" Damon asked, I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. My brother got up and then him and mom left, without a word. Damon got up to go over and close the door.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

Damon put his head down and then turned around to look at me with a serious face, "Chlo, I don't think you should go through this pregnancy."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because you are really sick."

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm going to die...okay well, some women do but, I will seriously be fine. Don't you want us to have a family?"

Damon walked back over and knelled down, "You don't know how much and how badly I want that, but I don't want you to die over it. Who knows what a half human half vampire spawn could do."

"I'm sure they aren't that bad."

"Don't think about what happened in Twilight, this is reality."

I sighed, he was right, I couldn't rely on the fantasy by Stephenie Meyers, I had to think about what could actually happen in real life.

"Just give them a chance."

"But, what if giving them a chance means you die?"

"At least you got two beautiful children to remember me by."

"It won't be the same without you by my side. I can't live without you."

"I'm not giving up, this is my chance to become a mother, like I've always dreamed. Please, Damon, give them a chance."

"I'm calling Rayne, she needs to know about the situation, we need to know more about what could happen. We can't just sit and wait."

I nodded, "Alright and if Rayne tells me that I must abort the babies for my own health and theirs then I'll do it." I really didn't want to give up on these babies. I wanted to be a mother so badly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: So, who watched Vampire Diaries tonight? UGH I can't believe we're about to go into a hiatus AGAIN, I HATE hiatus's. *Sighs* I guess this means rewatching season 1 and 2 for a while until it comes back, fun. Anyways, hope you like this chapter at all, I've finally gotten out of writers block and have gotten news ideas for this fic so YAY! :D**

**Anyways, I'm shutting up now so you all can get on with the fic haha :3**

* * *

Once we were back home, I quickly took a spot on the couch, "Hey, you want me to make you something? I don't care what is." Damon offered.

I smiled, "You have to call Rayne though."

Damon sighed, "I'll call her once I get everything started."

"Um, okay." I pondered at what to eat, wondering what these babies possibly wanted, "How about some bacon?"

"Bacon? Is that all?"

Then I got a sudden craving, "Bacon sandwhich, with mayo, mustard, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and peanut butter." Damon looked at me like I was on something, "What?"

"Peanut butter?"

"Yeah. There a problem?"

Damon shook his head, "I will never understand the cravings women get when their pregnant." I giggled and watched as Damon walked into the kitchen.

I laid back, resting my hand on my stomach, "I can't wait to see you guys. Please don't make this hard for me."

xxxxxx

I sighed as I heard Chloe talking to the babies. I really hoped this wouldn't be hard, but from what was going on now I was scared. I didn't want to see Chloe die. Ever since she came into my life, she's been a wonder to me, I'm just so attached to her that if she were to leave, I'd be a wreck.

Once I got the bacon started, I put it on low so I wouldn't have to worry when I called Rayne. I took my cell phone out of my pocket then dialed Rayne's number. If I couldn't get a hold of Rayne, I'd call Bonnie because one of them had to know what to do about this. I waited for about 4 rings until Rayne answered, "Damon what do you want?" She didn't sound so enthused to see I called.

"Rayne, me and Chloe need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"Chloe's pregnant."

I heard Rayne laugh, "Okay, enough with the jokes Damon. Is this all you called me for?"

"Rayne, I'm being serious. Chloe is pregnant, with twins, I'm the father." The line was silent for a while, it seemed like Rayne was probably shocked.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, me and Chloe decided to have se-"

"I know that you douche! I meant, how did she get pregnant with YOUR spawn? Vampires don't produce offspring, they never have, so what are you some kind of hybrid of something?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm full on vampire and those babies are actually mine."

"This just can't be right...unless..." Rayne paused, I was curious as to why she said unless.

"Unless what?"

"No, no ones ever gotten that good to attempt that spell in ages."

"There's a spell?"

"Yes, but you have to be a damn good witch to be able to succeed with it."

"So...Chloe's pregnant because of a spell?"

"That's the only conclusion, I don't know how else she could be pregnant by you, but I don't know any powerful witches around this area that could possibly even succeed with that spell."

"Why would someone put a spell on me to get Chloe pregnant?"

"I don't know, but witches are not aloud to use that spell. We've been strictly told not to for centuries."

"So, should we be worried?"

"Yes because now there is a powerful witch in Mystic Falls. I don't know what she could possibly want with Chloe, but I'll try to find out, but in the meantime we're gonna have to keep an eye out on Chloe."

"Why?"

"Damon...the last time someone had succeeded with that spell, the mother went through so much pain during the birth more than what a normal woman could go through. Also they made her so weak and blood thirsty-"

"Blood thirsty? Rayne are you saying Chloe is gonna try killing people?"

"Yes, the babies will make her kill someone and with her having twins she'll probably have to kill a dozen some people."

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to believe this, I wanted this to all be a dream. I didn't want to see Chloe killing so many innocent lives for these babies, "Oh...and another thing Damon." I opened my eyes, wondering what else she had to say, "Your gonna want to feed on her."

"I'd never feed on Chloe, you know that Rayne!"

"You won't be able to control yourself. Her blood is going to be stronger and your gonna want to feed. The best thing is to get you away from Chloe."

"Rayne, I gotta go."

"Damon, don't you dare han-" I hung up the phone, I didn't want to take it anymore. I heard the bacon sizzling in the pan and I went over to check it out. I heard Chloe walk up from behind.

"Damon, are you okay?"

I closed my eyes for a second then opened them and turned around, "Yeah, I'm just fine. Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I just thought I'd check up on you. What did Rayne say?"

I hesitated about telling her everything, "She said you'll be fine. A little bit different, but fine and able to handle this." I lied, I didn't want to see her have a mental breakdown.

Chloe smiled, "Really? You mean, I can have these babies without any trouble?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

Chloe perked up, "Damon, we're gonna have a family!" Chloe came up and hugged me, I hugged back, I didn't want her to think anything was wrong. Chloe then pulled apart, it was so hard seeing her this happy, but then she would have to learn the real truth. Chloe put her hands on her stomach, "Just wait 'till these two come out." Chloe laughed, "Little Damon's."

I faked a smile with that, but it soon faded, "How about you go back into the living room and I'll finish making your sandwhich?"

Chloe nodded, "Alright." She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you." I watched as she turned around and walked back into the living room. I leaned back against the counter, how could I have lied to her?


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: Can you believe we're on a hiatus? No more episodes until January 5th? WTF we just got out of the summer hiatus and now we have to wait another two months for a new episode. UGH, I hate hiatus's soooooo much! I want new Vampire Diaries now D:**

Anyways, hope you like this chapter at all! I've really had so many ideas to use for this fic now. I had writers block, but now I'm getting ideas back. I've written other chapters now. This fic is going to be LONG and I believe better than the first *shrugs* dunno. I should stop chatting now, shouldn't I? Haha, alright well like I said, hope you like this chap. Reviews would be nice (:

* * *

I sat on the couch, Damon sat next to me, his arm wrapped around me. Something seemed different about him, he didn't seem himself, I decided not to ask or bother. I was to happy about the twins to even want to start up anything, but I had to break the silence.

"Damon?"

"Hm? What?"

"Are you still worried?" Damon was silent, "You are aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I'm worried for you and the kids, I know how fatal pregnancy can be sometimes and I don't want to lose either of you." I moved to sit onto Damon's lap, our eyes met, but his eyes were so much better to look into.

"I'm gonna be fine, okay?" I leaned in and kissed him then pulled apart, "Don't worry about us." I kissed him again.

"Oh, so what is this now?" Damon asked with a smirk.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Just am in the mood to." I leaned in and kissed again, this time we went into a makeout episode. Damon then went and kissed down my neck, I leaned my head back, he then moved back up and we made out some more. Then that's when I felt the feeling, like I was going to throw up, I pulled away, Damon looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh god." I closed my mouth and then got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

xxxxx

I put my leaned my head back against the couch, so much for having any fun. These kids were really gonna get in my way. I didn't want Chloe to go through this pregnancy even if she wanted to. How was I gonna be able to be a father? Sure, I was able to babysit Joey fine, but that was Joey, he wasn't my own.

Suddenly the door bell rung, I sighed and got up and walked towards the front door. I opened it to find Rayne standing there her arms were crossed, "Where's Chloe?" She asked in a stern tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh what's all the fuss about?" I asked, acting if nothing was wrong.

"I need to speak to the both of you. Where is she?"

"She's up in the bathroom, almost throwing up her organs. Yet, she wants to go through this." I was beyond annoyed that Rayne now decided to show up.

"Then stop her!"

"She won't listen to me! I've tried, okay? But, all she wants to become is a mother."

"Rayne?" I turned around to see Chloe walking down the stairs. I sighed, "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Chlo, Rayne is just here to ruin everything." I turned to glare at Rayne who just smirked at me.

"I thought you said everything was okay? That I would be fine." Chloe turned to me, "You lied to me?"

"Chlo, I didn't want to see you hurt."

"But, you lied to me anyways." Chloe turned to Rayne, "Rayne, what did you really say?"

"Chloe, it's not gonna be a good idea to go through this." Rayne warned, "Your gonna kill people, your gonna be blood thirsty soon. It won't be a good idea to even have Damon around you because your blood is going to be so strong with these babies that he won't be able to control himself."

I turned to Chloe, "Hey, we can get through this. I know we can."

"Damon, I don't want to kill innocent people. No." Chloe shook her head, I could see tears being formed in her eyes.

"If you want to live Chloe, I say you call right now for an abortion appointment tomorrow at the hospital." Rayne ordered, I turned quickly to look at her with a glare.

"We can work something out!"

"Damon, you have no clue what hell Chloe is going to go through! Unless you want her in pain then I suggest you get rid of these babies and soon enough before anyone gets hurt!" Rayne ordered, "You won't be able to work anything out, it won't be possible!"

I walked up to her to look deep into her eyes, "We will make it work out, I'll make sure of it." I growled.

"Fine, you want Chloe to go through pain worse then she could ever imagine and kill innocent lives just to feed these things then go a head, you can go get help from Bonnie because I'm not gonna help out with this." Rayne turned around and made her way out, slamming the door behind her. I turned to Chloe, tears ran down her face, I walked up to her.

"Don't worry, I will make sure we can get through this." I hugged her, now for some reason I wanted these kids, just to show everyone we could do it. Chloe rested her chin onto my shoulder.

"But, what if I kill someone?"

"I'll make sure you won't. We'll do Stefan's way. Kill some bunnies." Chloe pulled apart, "What is it?"

"But, what about the pain?"

I pondered what to do, "Well, we'll call up Bonnie. Maybe she can do something to help."

"But, what if she can't? What if Rayne convinces her not to? Then what will we do?"

"We'll make it work. I promise." I put my hand on Chloe's stomach.

Chloe smiled, "What's made you change?"

I shrugged, "Well, these are my kids. Gotta stick up for them, can't I?"

"You just want to prove Rayne wrong."

"That too."

Chloe sighed, "Well, at least you do want them."

"I wanted them before, I just was afraid for your safety." I then thought, how was Chloe to survive through this? It'd be a miracle if she did, "Look, we'll make it through this, whatever we have to go through to have these kids born, we'll figure something out, but I want to make sure if you are okay?"

Chloe turned her head away to think, but then she nodded, "I'll go through as much pain as I have to." She then turned to look at me, "I want these kids, I want to be a mother so I'll do it." I smiled and then leaned down and kissed her lips, she kissed back then I picked her up and took us up to the bedroom.


End file.
